CaringSilence
by LeaderOfDarkness
Summary: Mori sees a girl drop her wallet, and he returns it a bit later. 3/7 in OuranLove.


_'kay then, 3rd in the chain (which is obvious). I don't own Ouran. I do own this OuranLove chain, my Original Characters (obviously), my mind(s), the plot of this part of the chain (and the others (again, obvious)), and some other stuff that I have with me that doesn't belong to Hatori Bisco-san (for the third time, obvious). _

**~waffles~**

CaringSilence

Okay, now where were we on the last one? Ah, right... we were wondering were Mori was. Here is the tale of the male who found/seen something fall and found a new, understanding friend. This weird intro bit is probably boring you to death, so on with the next sentence. Listen to the tale, and tell me if you like it or not (if you bother to finish, that is.)

The place we are at is, well... at the pet store. There is a girl, who I shall reveal (or however the hell it's spelled) to be named Treni. See, she was saving up her allowance (at least, the part she wasn't putting into her collage funds) to by a puppy. Well, two puppies, just so they can play with eachother while she's at school.

Anyways, while she was heading towards the pet store, the one we all know as Mori was walking along, heading home, when he noticed her drop her wallet... Not that interesting, yes? It interested Mori quite a bit, because guess what? Treni didn't notice.

Well, we find our hero picking the wallet up, and following after our... err... animal-loving, very-caring, white-haired teenage friend.

He almost lost her, Mori did. But he managed to find her again, right when she went inside of the store.

He walked up to the soon-to-be-un-walletless girl and tapped her shoulder. Treni let out a slightly startled sound, but it was... err... let's just change that to a questioning, startled sound, shall we?

Turning around, a confused look on Treni's face, she was surprised to see one of Skai's friends. _Y'know, I should start talking to my classmates more..._ She thought, just staring up at Mori.

Mori made a grunting-ishy sound, holding the wallet out. Treni's eyes widened slightly, and she almost hugged Mori. Key word,_ almost_. She had stopped herself before she did, and took the wallet, whispering a quiet "Thank you."

Mori just nodded slightly, and went to leave. But stayed, and watched Treni for a while as she bought a Maltese and a Yorkshire Terrior. The Maltese pup being a dirty white, and the Yorky being black and brown.

Our martial artist helped Treni by holding the two puppies (she didn't want them in a carrier :p) while she went and got two collars and two leashes (she had dog/puppy food/toys at home from the last dog her mother had.)

Putting the collars on the dogs, then hooking the leashes up, she told Mori thanks for helping, and guess what he replied? He replied with a "You're welcome."

And so, we now find Mori walking Treni home, the two puppies playing with each other from time to time.

"What's your name?" Mori's deep voice startled Treni slightly; she had gotten used to the quietness.

"I'm Treni, what's your name?" Her voice was soft, caring almost, seeing as she _did_ start staring at the puppies...

"Takashi Morinozuka. Or Mori." Seeing as he didn't have Honey here to explain that, he had to himself, obviously.

"Okay then. Thank you, Mori," Treni said up to him, smiling. They had arrived at her house (Mori decided to walk her home to make sure Treni (and the puppies) were safe) and Treni was saying that he could come in for a while.

"You're welcome," Mori replied, then declined her offer nicely, saying that he should go ahead and go home.

"We should hang out again, Mori." Treni smiled more when he said that he didn't talk most of when they were together though. "I like the silence. It's different then when I'm alone, y'know?"

"I guess I do." Mori gave a small, and I mean _small_ smile. "Why not come to the Host Club tomorrow?"

"I guess I will."

They both shared a small silent moment, but it wasn't awkward, no. It was caring, friendly.

Treni opened the door to her home, saying that she'd see Mori tomorrow. Our Host Club member agreed, and they went their seperate ways; Mori to his house, and Treni to her room. The puppies trailing along behind her, waiting to get a chance to look around their new home.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

_Hmm_, Treni thought, once she was laying down in her bed a few hours later, _maybe Skai knows where the host club is... What am I gonna name the puppies?_ Well, her mind is off track...

"Ah!" She said quietly, before continuing, "I will name you, my Yorky, Tobi, and then you, my dirty white Maltese, Buddy." She smiled at the two puppies who were wagging their tails tiredly, and pulled them into the bed with her before falling asleep.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

_I wonder if she really is going to come to the club tomorrow_, our host thought, spacing out whilst still sitting up in his bed. _That I will find out in the afternoon, I guess._

He fell asleep not long after that thought.

::;;::;;::;;::;;::;;

What's this? Well, it seems that the twins and their friends (A/N: that rhymed :3) found something interesting, haven't they? Let's see if they will tell the others... Next time, at least.

**~waffles~**

_Okay. Done. How do I come up with these again? I honestly don't know... I guess me being anti-social almost 24/7 reaallyyy paid off, don't ya think? Review, possibly?_


End file.
